Another Truth or Dare Cheers!
by Meowzika
Summary: Yay! Another truth or dare! Please read this, because I can't think of anything else to write about. So, read, submit truths and dares, and PARTAY!
1. EP1: Breaker, We Have A New Pilot

In the beginning, there was nothing except a chalupa and a really crappy version of Brittany Spears' "Oops! I Did It Again!" with only marimbas. But then a room was created. Then another room appeared next to it. And then it was left alone for years, while the creator looked up videos of Modern Warfare 3. But when he came back, he made another thing. Something very different. He tried to create man. But he failed and created a half-man/half-cat.

And that half-man/half-cat was named Meowzika. And he became very lonely, so he invited all of his friends from Super Smash Brothers Brawl for a game of truth or dare. And Meowzika is me. I am Meowzika. Me and Meowzika are on in the same. Meowzika and I are-

"Can you just shut up already?" Bowser asked impatiently.

"Shut up! I'm trying to finish my story!" I hissed at him. "Don't make me send you to the Hell Hole!"

Bowser looked down and felt as if had made a grave mistake. "Hello, my friends, and I am here to do a truth or dare. You may not think of a white cat in a tuxedo as a host, but I am. And if you don't want that, I will personally deliver you a dildo for you to go screw yourself with."

The smashers all looked sad as they sat down in their plastic chairs, staring at the murals on the walls of stages and items. "Now, smashers, please get happy! If you need me to, I will play various feel-good movies!"

The smashers all gave a forced smile. "Okay then! Now, for the viewers at home, I would like to go over the rules. Three truths, three dares. 9 truths and dares per episode. People who die will be revived. No lemons, but I will go into detailed make-out scenes…ladies…"

"Sexist!" Peach busted out, and soon regretted it.

"To the Hell Hole!" I yelled to her. The room was dead silent when Peach arose and went to a door on the far side of the room. After the door closed, there were screams of bloody murder and pain.

"Ooh…let's not hear that…" I said as I soundproofed the walls of the Hell Hole. "Oh, and also, the Hell Hole is the place for punishment. The people who die will be back in the next episode."

"And finally, we brought three guests along for the ride!" I said as three people of a blocky form stood up. "From my other successful series 'The Survivors', meet James, Christopher, and Mason!"

"Thank God, we're finally off that damn island!" Mason yelled out of rejoices. I gave him a look and said, "But I can send you back in a heartbeat. Besides, you still have an entire quest to go on…"

"Damn it…" Mason swore as he sat back down.

"So, anyway. Leave me any truths or dares in the reviews! Ta-ta for now!"


	2. EP2: Ballsing Things Up

I looked at the smashers as they sit in their plastic chairs. "Well, everyone, we have dares now!" I announced to them.

The smashers all looked up, but didn't seem to pay any mind. "James, bring me the Hat of Truth…and Dare…of DOOM!" I said, turning to the side where James was sitting.

James got up with a tophat filled with paper. He gave the hat to me, and I thanked him. James slowly turned around and went back to his seat. "Alright, let us pull out a random truth…or dare…"

I put my hand into the hat and pulled out a truth. "Alright, this is a truth for Pit from Foxpilot! It reads, 'Pit, have you ever stolen anything?'"

Pit looked up from his plastic chair with Mario's hat on. "No." He said, in a plain monotone. Mario turned behind him and took his hat back.

"Okay then! Fun? Uh…let's see here…and a dare for Bowser, from a Pineapple Whisper." I said, humming the Spongebob Squarepants theme in my head. "Anyway, Bowser, make out with DeDeDe."

The two stared at each other in curiosity, then lust. Bowser leaned in and put his tongue inside of DeDeDe's mouth, trying his best to kiss him. "If guys need a room-" I used my Cat Magic to create a new room with dimmed lights, flowers, and a king-sized bed, "-there's one."

Bowser pulled away and went back to his seat. King DeDeDe was blushing. "Okay, uh…no immunities…no immunities…uh…Young Link! This is a dare from Foxpilot! Uh…Fly through Area 6 From Star Fox 64 or die trying…"

Fox flinched when he heard the words "Area 6". It was as if he had bad memories from it…oh wait…

"Well, Young Link, run off!" I said to Young Link, as he nervously walked toward the door. "Goodbye!"

Young Link walked through the door, but fell into space before he could get to an Arwing. "Well, he's dead, so uh…and here's a truth for Young Link from a girl named Starcy, and…it seems…oh, it seems I've ballsed it up."

The smashers tried to contain their laughter, but couldn't. I looked at them all with a sad look, and began to hiss as I cried. Then I ran to the Hell Hole, but before I went in, I realized I had no immunities, so I went back inside the dare room. "I'll just bring him back."

With a snap of my claws, Young Link appeared back in his chair. "Damn it…"

"Okay, Young Link, it seems Navi will be joining our cast next episode. What do you think of her?"

Young Link stared at me with harsh eyes and said, "I wanna bang her."

The rest of the smashers, including James, Mason, Christopher, and me all began to laugh at him. "You know what? You're goin' to the Hell Hole just for having the urge to stick your dick into a glowing ball of light."

Young Link got up and ran for the Hell Hole. "Ta ta! Okay, so now we have a dare for Roy, from Foxpilot! He wants you to ride the wind and fight the demons steel shining bright."

Roy rose with his sword held high. "I shall!"

"Oh, but before you go, are you part dragon? Starcy wants to know." I asked, almost ballsing things up again.

"No, I just run too fast, thus catching on fire." Roy explained. Before Sonic could testify, Roy ran off to fight the demons.

Roy ran into the door. As he walked out, he showed up on the large television on the wall. Roy fought about seven demons, before coming to the Demon King Lucifer. But he killed Roy with fire.

"Alrighty then! Um…" I began, pulling out another strip of paper. "Is my name a reference to the Rave Master? Nope, it is references to my cat, which want stop meowing, and Mr. Biggles, if you do not stop whining to me about wanting to go outside, I will take your meat and put it into a blender!"

The smashers are stared, shocked. The silence was too awkward. I just reached into the bag and said, "Alright everyone, kill Wario. Except for the hosts."

Before anyone could attack Wario, Ike comes up and stabs his sword their Wario's stomach. He then lit his sword on fire, and threw Wario's body and sword into the air. Then Link bounced of the walls, until he was above him, then stabbed his sword into Wario's neck. When his body came down, I realized I forgot something. "Wait! Wario! What's your favorite drink? Pineapple Whisper wants to know!"

Wario looked up, and with his final breath, said, "Garlic juice…" Then Link and Ike used their swords to slice Wario's body in half.

"Oh yeah, and Link and Ike are vampires, and get a free pass. Everone else, get in the bunker!" I said, running into the Love Room.

As Ike and Link ate the body, they died because Wario's body was 90% garlic, 7% stupidity, 3% gold, 1.999% flesh, and 0.001% brains.

"Well…uh…we actually have another truth before we go, from Foxpilot. He asks Ganondorf where he got that stupid haircut from Twilight Princess." I said, James' body squishing against my left side.

"I hired a new barber before the game was released!" Ganondorf said angrily.

"Well, that's all the time we have! Please leave all of your truths, dares, and hate comments in the reviews!" I said, as shotgun fire killed Peach, Bowser, and King DeDeDe.


	3. EP3: The Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom

"Hello my friends! And welcome to another day of my truth or dare. After yesterday, we brought everybody back!" I said, with a huge grin on his face.

"I really don't want to be here right now…" Young Link said, taking a look behind him to see Navi shouting out hey's and listen's. Young Link smiled, and unzipped his…er…skirt.

"Alright, Young Link! Take it to the love room! Sheesh…" I said, covering my eyes from the sheer horror. "Anyways, we've got some new truths and dares!"

Mason rose from his chair and gave me the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom, and slowly got back to his seat. "Alrighty then! Let's see what's in here…Marth! This is a dare from some kind of rawk hawk. Anyways, it's asking you to take Pit, Link, Ike, and Roy, and go and slaughter all who call you gay."

Marth lay back in his chair and shrugged, "I've learned not to care what people say. I have a wife, and everyone else here doesn't. Game, set, match."

"Well, I'm glad you decided not to do it, because that means I would have to kill all of you. Alright Marth, to the Hell Hole." I stated.

Marth got up, and went to the Hell Hole, opened the door, and stepped inside. "Well, what's next?"

I reached into the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom and read a dare from Foxpilot saying that mud was on her visor, and she couldn't see anything, so she should fire away. "Alright…" I mumbled to myself. I walked over to Christopher and whispered in his ear, "Get some mud…"

I turned back around and reached into the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom, and said, "Alright, Ike! Rawk Hawk wants to know how the Aether is possible.

"Why do I have to keep explaining this? Anyways, many people don't know, but I've taken special meditation classes and found out how to levitate. And so I use that to my advantage to kill with finesse." Ike explained, a little annoyed.

I smiled, even though I wanted to curl up in a ball and take a long cat-nap. "Okay, let's see Roy…if you're not part dragon, then is your mom Lyn or Fiora? Rawk Hawk wants to know."

Roy looked up and sighed. "Okay, listen. My dad cheated on my mom with Lyn, and Lyn gave birth to me. And since Lyn didn't want to deal with me, she gave me to Ninian. Does that clear things up?"

"Well, the good news is, Starcy injected you with a serum that made you into a dragon. And she asked Pit, Meta Knight, and Charizard to help you to fly. Goodbye! Have fun!"

At about this time, Christopher returned with a Balls-to-the-Wal-Mart bag, filled with mud. I walked over to him, and got a handful of it. "Hey Samus, stand up for me, will you?" I asked.

Samus obeyed, and threw the mud in her face. "Hey Samus! Go haywire! Foxpilot wants to see it!"

Meanwhile, up in the sky, Pit, Meta Knight, and Charizard were teaching Roy how to fly, when Roy was shot down by one of Samus' beams. He was killed instantaneously.

"You've got mud all over your visor!" I yelled.

"Mud? I though you said get a bag of feces." Christopher said.

"What…?" I asked, grossed out because I stuck my hand inside of it. "To the Hell Hole, my friend."

"What! I don't have an immunity, so-"

"Don't argue!" I yelled.

Christopher rose from his chair, and went into the Hell Hole. "God, now how am I going to get this off?" I asked, wiping my paw on my suit, and then reaching my hand into the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom. I pulled out a large basket of cookies with a note saying, "Thanks for using my truths and dares! Please take these cookies as an award, just duct tape Kirby to a chair and eat them in front of everyone! Sincerely, your sexy girlfriend, Starcy."

"The note doesn't say that!" Bowser yelled.

"Shut up, Bowser, God! The viewers don't know!" I yelled, trying to do my best Napolean Dynamite impression. I got my duct tape and put Kirby to the chair. I reached in, and get the biggest cookie, and waved it in front of his eyes, then shoving it into my mouth.

"Mmkay!" I yelled putting the basket to the side. I reached my hand into the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom and pulled out a piece of paper. "Uh, Sonic! Foxpilot wants to know where you put your rings?"

Sonic sat up in his chair and said, "I play a lot of Minecraft, so I use that system to store my rings. You don't want to know what happened before then. I will say that I had an AIDS scare before then…"

I puked when I heard that. I put my hand into the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom and pulled out a dare. "Luigi! Foxpilot wants you to jump into a pool of caramel!"

Luigi gave a big grin. He got up, and walked into the wrong room, and died of a heart attack. "Wrong room…" I said, a little to late. "Well, I apologize Foxpilot, sorry you couldn't see that."

I grabbed another piece of paper from the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom and said, "Ike, Foxpilot wants to know if you've ever choked someone with your headband."

Ike looked up and said. "Nope, but I killed a man. With this thumb." He rose up his right-hand thumb and smiled.

"That's great!" I said with sarcasm as I put my paw into the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom and pulled out a dare. "Link, Rawk Hawk wants you to run away from the fangirls."

Link spazzed out when he heard the word fangirls, and ran outside of the room. Seconds later, one girl dressed in an "I Love Linky" shirt ran after him. "I'm sorry, we couldn't find many fangirls." I said with a shrug.

I put my hand into the Hat of Truths and Dares of Doom and pulled out the last piece of paper. "Squirtle, Foxpilot wants to know if you've ever been a lightning storm."

"Squirtle, squirt, squirt, squirt, Squirtle, squirtsqruitsquirtsquirt, squirt…squirt!" Squirtle repeated.

"Yeah, no one cares. Anyways, that's all for this episode! Please leave your truths, dares, and hate comments in the reviews! Now if you excuse me, I am going to eat all of these cookies, watching reruns of "Happy Days. Goodbye."


End file.
